Breaking Dawn Ed's pov
by xXWr1t3r1iRlXx
Summary: *****SPOILER'S AHEAD***** If you haven't read breaking dawn yet, this will ruin parts of it for you. I suggest you read it. It's good but still not as good as the last one. This is just breaking dawn from edward's point of view starting from chapter seven
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! It's me again. Sorry no updates but thats because no one reviewed my story. I had hits but i was still down. I don't think anyone liked it, but here is my take on how edward felt in breaking dawn. **

**oh yeah, even though there are a bunch of bellaXedward baby stories in this fandom, this is really pretty much what breaking dawn is about. I was a little disappointed about breaking dawn but i wondered how Edward felt about the whole thing. So this is written for misty, the only one in my entire family who understands the love for this book. ( that's saying a lot because there's hundreds of us...aunts...uncles...cousins you don't know) i missed half of my family reunion for the release party so i was upset when breaking dawn felt like a published fanfic...no offense to any because some were really really great...sorry about the rant but here's**

**Breaking dawn-Edward's point of view.**

Chapter One

"Bella? Can I come in?"  
"O…..kay?"  
I entered the room and she was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the suitcase, blank and staring into space. I sat next to her and placed my hand on her forehead.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
"How many days has it been since the wedding?" she whispered.  
"Seventeen." I answered automatically. "Why? What is it?"  
She held up her finger, telling me to wait, and then she began to count to herself, twice.  
"Bella!" I whispered at her. "I'm losing my mind over here."  
She slowly held up a blue box of tampons.  
I stared at her in confusion.  
"What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?"  
She answered slowly and pained.  
"No. No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."  
I didn't move. My expression was still confused. I had turned into a sculpture.  
"I don't think I have food poisoning."  
I didn't respond.  
"The dreams. Sleeping so much. The crying. All that food. Oh. Oh. _Oh." _She said as if trying to explain her actions of the past days.  
My eyes glazed over. I couldn't see anything anymore.  
"Oh" She squeaked and jumped to her feet, slipping out of my hands.  
I made no move to follow her. I was beyond shock. This was a complete shut-down. The words were forever ringing in my mind. She had said _late. _That doesn't necessarily mean _pregnant. _It could just be late. It's impossible. Isn't it  
I sat frozen while I heard her in the bathroom. She continued to mumble 'Impossible.'  
There has to be an explanation. There was no way I could have gotten Bella pregnant. But how could a vampire male ever know if his only mate was another vampire. Has there ever been another vampire-human relationship?  
Bella and I were beyond anything traditional.  
We were the couple for firsts.  
My phone rang, breaking the silence. I didn't answer it; I allowed it to continue to ring. There was nothing to be said at this moment.  
Bella walked back to me and searched my pockets pulling out my phone.  
"Hi, Alice." She cleared her throat.  
"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I could easily hear every word as if Alice were talking to me.  
"Yeah, um. Is Carlisle there?"  
"He is. What's the problem?  
"I'm not…one hundred percent…sure…"  
"Is Edward all right? Why didn't he pick up the phone?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Bella. It's Carlisle. What's going on?"I could feel fear rolling off of her in waves. Still, I couldn't move to comfort her.  
"Can vampires go into shock?"  
Carlisle turned urgent.  
"Has he been harmed?"  
"No, no." she assured him. "Just… taken by surprise."  
"I don't understand Bella."  
She took a deep breath.  
"I think I may be pregnant."  
There was a short silence.  
"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"  
"Sixteen days before the wedding."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Weird." Her voice broke and I could smell the saltiness of her tears. "This is going to sound crazy-look, I know its way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all of the time and crying and throwing up and…and…I swear something just move inside me just now."  
That was the break I needed.  
My head snapped up and she stared at me, relief evident on her tear-streaked face. I held my hand out for the phone.  
"I think Edward wants to talk to you."  
"Put him on."  
I pulled the phone up to my ear.  
"Is it possible?" I said in a very low whisper.  
"It could be, Edward. She does have the symptoms, but its way to early for any of them. I think you should get her home as soon as possible. We need to get tests done quickly."  
I pulled Bella into my side. She just sat quietly, waiting for me to finish.  
"And Bella?" I asked, staring blankly at the wall.  
"This is new so there are so many unknown risks, some maybe a little more….fatal than others. I'm sorry Edward. Please just get her home."  
"I will." I hung up the phone, and then dialed the airport.  
"What did Carlisle say?" she asked quietly.  
"He thinks you're pregnant." I answered lifelessly.  
"Who are you calling now?" she said as a slight shiver went through her body.  
"The airport. We're going home."

Please review.  
I just hope that this is kinda good to someone who reads it.  
mayalovestowrite  
aka  
wondergirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi tguys!! sorry it took so long to update. i've been working on my own personal story at home and its getting to the good part. i would upload it but it has nothing to do with twilight so i don't know if anyone would read it but heres edward's chapter two. i think its slightly ooc but i tried. review!! **

**please?**

I was on the phone for more than an hour without a break. I was trying to arrange a flight while packing our bags. Bella was sitting on the bed trying to understand what I was saying, but I knew she had a hard time because I spoke in Portuguese.

I threw a pair of jeans and a tee shirt on the bed and motioned for her to get dressed. I continued to argue with the (insert word here).

"I want two one-way tickets back to Seattle and I want them now." I yelled.

I heard Bella in the kitchen eating a bag of pretzels. I knew I had frightened her when I was agitated but I was desperate to get her home to Carlisle. He would be able to work it out and she wouldn't have to suffer with this _thing _in her. It was not safe.

Suddenly, I heard her talking to herself.

She sounded so scared.

"I know. I don't want to go, either."

I stood still hearing the fear. She must have been crying because her voice broke.

"I don't understand. What is wrong here?"

She thought what happened was wrong. I had made her upset.

I felt so guilty for making her cry.

I walked slowly out of the blue room to her.

"Bella?" I said warily.

She turned around, her cheeks tear-streaked.

"Bella?" I rushed to her side and put my hands on her face." Are you in pain?"

"No."

I pulled her against my chest.

"Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine. You will be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

I leaned away from her and looked in her eyes.

"We're going to get that thing out of you before it can hurt you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you."

I heard the cleaning crew's boat pull up to the shore.

"That thing?" she gasped.

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back."

"No." she whispered.

I opened the door and Kaure began yelling at me.

"Where's the girl? Where's the girl?"

_She takes South American myths to seriously. I would never hurt Bella._

"She's in the kitchen, Kaure." I gave her an exasperated sigh and walked to the kitchen, her right behind me.

I wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks and whispered in her ear.

"Kaure insisted on leaving the food she brought. She made us dinner." If I hadn't been so furious, I would have rolled my eyes. "She wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet."

Kaure edged nervously around the corner with a dish in her hand.

"She looks sick. What did you do?" she asked.

Bella's eyes flickered to me.

"What's she saying?"

"Nothing love." I snapped my head at Kaure.

"It's none of your business."

She turned her nose up and swiveled on her heels. Her skirt wafted the horrendous smell of onions and fish in the air.

Bella gagged and whirled for the sink.

I held her hair in one hand and pressed my other to her forehead.

"Bella. It will be fine." I assured her.

I quickly placed the dish in the refrigerator while Bella rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

I turned her around, pulling her into my arms. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, her head leaned on my shoulder.

I heard a little gasp.

"Kaure?"

**It may be a while before i update maybe sunday or monday afternoon. i start my new school tomorrow and i'm so excited!! my birthday is in one week...i'll be fifteen!! yay!! so as an early birthday present...maybe a review from you??**


	3. Chapter 3

HI!! Its me and its my fifteenth birthday!! yay for me but thats not good for you...i have loads of homework...and i just got on to check my mail yay almost 1000 hits and i'm soo sorry that i haven't updated lately...i know that some people actually do like this story but they just didn't review...review darn it!!

first off- i know that this seems like just breaking dawn with me just flipping the script a little to suit edward...thats what it feels like to me...my cousin said it would be best to add some sort of introdution to why he feels that way but the thing was i really wasn't adding much feeling to him and this story kinda didnt need it. originally i was just going to start from when they were heading home and i thought that would be awesome because i wanted to see what rosalie did to protect bella and how did she survive without losing a limb...lol but yah just wanted to let yall know that i wasn't giving up on this

loves

maya


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. Its been almost a week since i updated and i was just getting a little bored with my own story. i'm not deleting it i was just going to speed it up to the time when they get home. that's where i was going with this originally but i had some influences from a cousin who really doesn't know how i write so i'm sooo sorry for those who actually liked the beginning...i wasn't feeling it. i promise it will get better. so here's a little more i think i may update twice since i don't have to do anything.

ps i want you guys who read to tell me if i should upload this story about a girl who falls in love with her best friends boyfriend. Something life changing happens after that and after months of constant ignorance, she finally realizes...he's not the one. I actually like this one even though it's kinda predictable. I just wanted to know who would read it. Sorry for the long author's note. here ya go!!

"You know she will die. It will kill her. Why are you here?" Kaure yelled at me. She was making it harder for me to control my temper around Bella.

"My family owns this island. Kaure don't you think I know that? It wasn't supposed to happen. What do you know about the myths? Is it really fatal?" **I know this is like way OOC but thats what I thought Ed was saying to that evil maid.lol.**

She replayed the stories in her head. _It grows inside of the mother until its ready to escape. All of the mothers die, if not from the internal damage and pain, from the birth. It makes its way out by ripping its way through and drinking its mother's blood, its first hunt. Then it goes and lives a life of murder, killing anything that get's in its way._

"Kaure. Please." I begged her."Please let us leave. I can take her to my father. He can fix this." I could see the fear in her eyes, and Bella's too.

"You cannot fix this. It's too late." Slowly she walked over to Bella and placed her hand on her stomach, which was now visibly round.

"Die."

I heard Bella's heart rate increase; she must have known what that meant. I told Kaure to leave and Bella and i stood in the kitchen alone for a minute. Tears ran down her cheeks for the third time today and it pained me to know that i had been part of the reason.

She went to go and brush her teeth, while i finished packing our things.

"Bella, I'm going to go put the suitcases on the boat. I want you to wait for me, okay?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed, twirling her hair in her fingers. While I was outside, I heard distant whispering. I shook it off, thinking she was talking to herself. She had been doing enough of that lately. I reached for my pocket, thinking my cell phone was still there. I was surprised to find it only containing my wallet. _It's on the counter. _It was unlike me to be forgetting things but due to the recent events that had unfolded, I had become very disoriented.

I made my way to the kitchen and was in shock to see that it wasn't on the counter like I had thought.

"Bella?" I entered the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, my cell phone in her hands. Her heart was beating fast, as if she was fearful of being caught.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"I was just...checking the time." She said shakily.

"You're a horrible liar. Come on. Let's head home. Our flight leaves in an hour." I picked her up in my arms walking back to the boat.

Hopefully, Kaure was just wrong. Carlisle can fix this. It's not too late. We could make this right. I cannot bear to lose Bella. It would be the end of my existence, the end of my being. I would cease to live. We couldn't have this monster killing her slowly. It would have to be killed.

Strangely enough, I was hoping there was more than one way for this to play out. I would do anything for Bella to have a child, even if it was unprecendented. I _was _the one who kind of wished out loud for her to be able to have children and now that its happening, I want to take that wish back. It wasn't right this way, not if it's going to take her life.

A man can only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**omg guess what my mom got me for valentines day.....a new laptop. its so cool...it has a webcam and stuff but i may have broken the screen the next day. so i had to wait and do alll kinds of boring tedious stuff while it got fixed. i know its been a while coming but i have so many stories n my head. and i know that some may have wondered where i've been. lets just say that being in honors everything while trying to find my genre of writing is not easy. and after the first computer was stolen idk what i was going to do after that. btw i want everyone to review and so i know you read this uber long author's note i want jordin typed at the end. there's a free smile and a hug in it for ya!!! lol... techno hug.**

"Hey. Bella."

I gentled stirred sleeping Bella to wake her. The flight was about to land and I knew my family would be waiting at the airport. I didn't want her thinking about anything that would cause her stress. Any potential embarrassment to her would not be good for me.

"Bella." I said tersely. I knew exactly how she would react to visitors right now.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach.

I swallowed back the urge to just break down. I hadn't felt this way since I left in September almost a year ago. The thought of losing her again…I shuddered.

"What is it Edward?" Her voice rang with alarm.

"Nothing, shh…" I pressed one finger to her lips. She looked adorable as her eyes crossed to look down at it. " We're almost there."

We felt the plane descending towards the airport.

"Remember when you asked me what I would do if we were in a plane crash?" I asked, trying to get her mind off whatever made her pulse race.

She nodded, and then she smiled slightly. "Let's hope you don't need to pilot the plane."

The plane touched the ground as we finally arrived in Seattle.

"Maybe the next time. Come on."

Walking down the terminal, the thoughts of curious people entered my mind.

_Wonder where he's taking her. Can I come with gorgeous?_

_She looks sick._

…_too beautiful. He so should get with me. What is that he's holding hands with. She's pretty too. But not like me._

I droned them out as I saw the family nearby. Esme and Alice sat in one of the long silver chairs as Jasper stared out of the window. Carlisle had his phone to his ear and Emmett was standing still while Rosalie paced around him.

What was Rosalie thinking?

I tried to tune in to her but I only ended up with music.

That was odd. Rosalie was usually thinking about herself and what new design she was going to wear at the next possible function. All about planning ahead and whatnot.

"Um…" Bella oddly broke away from me and stood between the crowd and our family.

All heads popped up and stared at her. There eyes asked the same question.

Is it true?

I nodded.

Then Bella did something that surprised me. She ran over to Rosalie. Rosalie wrapped her arms protectively around Bella's fragile frame. I nearly fell onto my knees.

Bella wasn't Rosalie's favorite friend but this showed something that had a lot of thought instill in it. I knew her aversion to my new wife but to see her totally absorbed in something that didn't exactly revolve around her was astonishing.

I looked to Emmett.

He had no answers; he was just as stunned as me.

"Rosalie?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and buried Bella's face into her pink sweater.

Then I understood. It violated my rights as the one who would care for Bella. I was her husband. I had to make sure that she was protected. She was in danger, and Rosalie didn't care. She never did. Now she had a reason to want Bella in this family. It was beyond infuriating. How could someone be so selfish, I would never know.

_You aren't getting anywhere near this baby, Edward._


End file.
